


Alarma de incendios

by SallyK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyK/pseuds/SallyK
Summary: 5:30.Era lo que ponía en el reloj de su mesita, con números grandes y de color rojo.5:30 de la madrugada.Y la alarma de incendios estaba sonando.





	Alarma de incendios

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Considerad este fic como algo tanto para celebrar el cumpleaños de España como para celebrar San Valentín <3 La historia está inspirada en una experiencia personal y no tiene nada que ver con mi otro oneshot College!AU. Gracias a mis betas por echarle un ojo!
> 
> Espero que os guste~~

5:30.

Era lo que ponía en el reloj de su mesita, con números grandes y de color rojo.

5:30 de la madrugada.

Y la alarma de incendios estaba sonando. 

—Tienes que estar de coña —gruñó Arthur, frotándose los ojos.

Pero la alarma seguía aullando, inclemente. Todo rastro de sueño había desaparecido y tenía que empezar a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que hubiera un fuego de verdad en alguna parte. Solo se le ocurría una cosa peor a que le despertaran a las tantas de la mañana y era morir quemado por ser demasiado perezoso como para moverse. Sería el típico titular de una cuenta de noticias falsas, (“Estudiante universitario calcinado tras decirle ‘cinco minutitos más’ a la alarma de incendios”), y Arthur solo pretendía salir en el titular de cualquier cuenta si su nombre estaba junto al de un galardón que hubiera ganado. (Del calibre de un Tony o un BAFTA, no del premio a mayor idiota del año).

Sin encender la luz buscó las zapatillas de andar por casa y la bata de tartán que sus padres le habían enviado por correo la semana anterior. Mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros de piso salir corriendo por el pasillo decidió que sería también buena idea coger las llaves, y las metió en el bolsillo de la bata.

Sí, sabía de sobra que uno no tenía que perder el tiempo para recoger “efectos personales” —no era como si no tuviera memorizado el cartel que habían pegado por dentro de la puerta de su cuarto—, pero quería suponer que eso hacía referencia a cosas pesadas, inútiles y difíciles de manejar, como un ordenador o tu sillón favorito de la sala de estar. Las llaves no deberían contar porque en algún momento tenía que volver al edificio y sería patético tener que llamar a un cerrajero para entrar en su propio piso.

Eso si es que quedaba algo del piso después del incendio, claro.

(Las zapatillas y la bata eran también imprescindibles porque no iba a presentarse delante de todos sus vecinos en pijama y descalzo. Que aquello podía ser una emergencia pero no era excusa para parecer un mamarracho. Tenía una reputación que mantener.)

Arthur bajó a toda pastilla las escaleras, maldiciendo por enésima vez vivir en el tercero, mientras la alarma seguía chillando como una  _ banshee _ . La cabeza empezaba a dolerle como si tuviera resaca, cosa bastante familiar, pero sin la satisfacción previa de unas buenas pintas. Intentando que no se le saliera una zapatilla con las prisas, se preguntó a qué imbécil se le habría ocurrido que provocar un incendio a las cinco de la mañana era una gran idea.

Cuando salió al patio, donde se había reunido un grupo de unos veinte estudiantes, se detuvo un segundo, confuso. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado ya los bomberos? La alarma había empezado a sonar hacía apenas dos o tres minutos. Y además no había camiones ni mangueras, solo los bomberos con sus trajes reflectantes…

—Esto es un simulacro de incendio —anunció el hombre que estaba más cerca de él a través de un megáfono—. Por favor, situaos en la zona del césped.

¿Un simulacro?

¿Le habían despertado a las cinco de la mañana por un simulacro de mierda?

—Tienes que estar de coña —repitió Arthur.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado la tarde anterior acerca de la importancia de los simulacros, habría dicho que se trataba de algo necesario e importante—probablemente usando palabras más pomposas. Ahora, solo podía pensar en por qué agujero meterle el megáfono a aquel tipo. No solo le habían despertado a horas intempestivas, sino que, de todos los días posibles, habían tenido que escoger el único en el que tenía solo clases por la tarde y en el que podía usar las mañanas para recuperar el sueño perdido durante toda la semana. 

Y,  _ por supuesto,  _ estaba lloviendo.

Al menos no estaba diluviando; era algo que se acercaba más a una niebla especialmente espesa y persistente que a otra cosa. Pero cualquier cantidad de agua, por pequeña que fuera, era un incordio cuando tus planes habían sido estar en la cama, seco y calentito, y no en la calle congelándote el puto culo. Agradeció haber sido lo bastante precavido como para haberse parado a coger las zapatillas y la bata. El rocío brillaba en la hierba, y casi sintió pena por aquellos que habían seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra y estaban temblando descalzos sobre el césped, abrazándose los unos a los otros para intentar conservar el calor.

Casi. Estaba tan cabreado que en su mente no quedaba espacio para ninguna otra emoción en ese momento.

Arthur no se juntó con sus compañeros de piso, que estaban un poco más allá, cerca del edificio de la lavandería. No es que tuviera una mala relación con ellos, en realidad. Simplemente le recordaban demasiado a su hermano; era estupendo ver el fútbol con ellos, por más que Alfred se negara a llamarlo fútbol, (pero qué iba a saber él, siendo un yanqui); sin embargo, le agotaban a una velocidad alarmante el resto del tiempo. Y estaba bastante seguro de que, si se acercaba, alguno de ellos iba a bromear diciendo que habían pensado que era él quien había hecho sonar la alarma de incendios. Que les dieran a todos por culo, había quemado la pasta  _ una  _ vez, una y no más, y sin embargo no parecía que fueran a dejar de recordárselo durante el resto del curso. (También era cierto que no había vuelto a quemar nada porque ahora solo se pillaba cosas para cocinar en el horno o el microondas, pero eso era otro tema.)

El hombre del megáfono y uno de sus compañeros empezaron a revisar los edificios, buscando a ver si aún quedaba alguien dentro. Arthur no podía imaginar cómo era posible que alguien pudiera seguir dormido después de haber estado escuchando más de cinco minutos aquella alarma del demonio, que se te metía en la cabeza como si fuera un taladro.

Aparentemente, había subestimado la capacidad que tenían algunos para  _ hibernar,  _ porque, tras comprobar todos los pisos, los bomberos salieron escoltando a un estudiante que aún seguía medio dormido.

Después de aquello, les empezaron a explicar que todos los que habían salido de los edificios durante los primeros minutos habrían estado a salvo si hubiera habido un incendio de verdad y cómo de importante era reaccionar con rapidez y… la verdad es que Arthur dejó de escucharles. Estaba demasiado ocupado prestándole atención al estudiante que se habría quemado si aquello no fuera un simulacro.

El pobre tenía los cabellos castaños tan despeinados que casi parecía hecho a propósito y estaba tan confuso que le recordaba a un cachorrillo abandonado; Arthur supuso que, como los bomberos habían tenido que despertarle, aún tenía un pie en el reino de los sueños. Se habían cruzado un par de veces en la lavandería, nunca intercambiando más que el típico “hola” de cortesía. No sabía su nombre, pero sí que era un estudiante de Erasmus y que era bastante mono. 

No mono en plan animalito desvalido, en realidad. Mono en plan “quiero empotrarte contra la pared.” O “quiero que me empotres contra la pared”, porque el orden de los factores no altera el producto y Arthur no era un quisquilloso.

Bueno, tal vez “mono” no era la palabra más adecuada. Y tal vez,  _ tal vez,  _ había tenido un  _ crush  _ con él desde la primera vez que se habían visto.  _ Crush  _ que había ido creciendo al ver cómo ayudaba a uno de sus vecinos a llevar la ropa a la lavandería y al escucharle reír.  _ Crush _ que negaría si le preguntaran, porque, ¿quién demonios reconocía tener  _ crushes  _ en voz alta? Arthur Kirkland desde luego que no.

Aún recordaba al muy capullo de su hermano riéndose de él la primera y única  vez que le había hablado de algún  _ crush _ , así que ahora todo se quedaba en petit comité. O, lo que era lo mismo, en su candado de Twitter, que esperaba que Alistair no descubriera nunca, y menos aún lo que escribía en ella, porque entonces tendría que aguantarle diciendo que se hiciera cuenta en Grindr si tantas ganas tenía. Pero Arthur era más de la vieja escuela y no era solo eso lo que estaba buscando; el combo sofá, película y mantita le interesaba tanto como los empotramientos contra paredes.

Además, quien le llamaba la atención no estaba al otro lado de una pantalla, sino delante de sus narices, intentando sin éxito contener un bostezo. Arthur se fijó en que su pijama tenía un estampado de pequeños soles y su nivel de cuquicidad subió hasta la estratosfera.

« _ Estoy hasta las putas trancas, macho. _ »

Maldita sea, aquella alarma no le dejaba pensar con claridad.  

Se acercó al otro estudiante mientras el jefe de los bomberos continuaba dándoles la chapa. Estaba seguro de que la mitad de sus compañeros, entre el sueño y la alarma, que  _ seguía  _ sonando, tampoco le estaban prestando atención. 

El otro chico se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo hacia él y se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. A Arthur no se le daba muy bien cortar el hielo así que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Qué se siente al estar muerto? 

Increíble, brillante, espectacular. Doce puntos para Reino Unido. Arthur se aplaudiría en la cara por semejante chorrada de comentario si no fuera porque no quería hacer todavía más el ridículo. No era bastante acercarse a alguien que no conocías y ponerte a hablar con él, no. Tenía que ir y soltar paridas. 

Aguantar las risas de sus vecinos habría sido mejor tortura que aquello.

—Oh —respondió el otro, entendiendo al fin a qué venía aquello—. Estoy un poco decepcionado porque siempre te venden la muerte como el sueño eterno y desde luego dormir me han dejado poco.  

—No entiendo cómo no te ha despertado la alarma.

—Me he quedado terminando un trabajo hasta las tres de la mañana —. Arthur asintió; sabía bien lo muerto que acababa uno después de hacer aquello, y era normal que, tras solo dos horas de sueño, tu cerebro no fuera capaz de procesar nada. Ni siquiera una alarma de incendios—. Suerte que solo es un simulacro, porque mis vecinos han salido corriendo sin molestarse en avisarme ni nada. Ni siquiera sé dónde están.

—Los míos tampoco se dignaron a intentar despertarme. Ya se lo echaré en cara cuando volvamos dentro.

—Hablando de eso, ¿crees que nos van a tener aquí mucho tiempo? Porque me estoy quedando pajarito.

Arthur se fijó en que el chico estaba tiritando; su pijama sería adorable pero no tenía pinta de ser muy cálido.

—Puedo prestarte mi bata —se ofreció, ya desabrochándosela.

—Entonces te vas a quedar pajarito tú.

—Estoy más acostumbrado a este clima. ¿Eres español, verdad? —intentó adivinar por el acento con el que pronunciaba el inglés.

—Bueno, a ver, que en España también llueve y hace frío, eh. No son solo las playas de Salou y Magalluf, aunque a los  _ guiris  _ os lo parezca.

A pesar de sus palabras—incluyendo  _ guiri,  _ que Arthur no conocía pero supuso que no significaba nada bueno—, aceptó su ofrecimiento y al arrebujarse con la bata puso una cara de felicidad tan radiante que Arthur casi tuvo que apartar la mirada.

(No es como si influyera el estar viéndole con  _ su  _ ropa, para nada.)

—Umm… —empezó a decir cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Eh, Arthur, tío. —Era Alfred, cómo no—. ¿No tendrás encima tus llaves? 

Arthur se giró para fijarse que los bomberos habían dejado de hablar y que los estudiantes estaban empezando a volver dentro. El simulacro debía haber terminado ya.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que ninguno las hayáis cogido? —rezongó más para sí, mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo.

Solo que el bolsillo estaba en su bata. Y él ya no la llevaba puesta.

« _ Mierda. _ » 

—¿Son estas, no? —dijo el chico español tendiéndole las llaves, tras rebuscar un poco.

Sus manos se rozaron al pasarle las llaves y Arthur rezó para que no se notara que estaba temblando de los nervios.

—Aunque si podemos volver ya puedo darte la bata también —siguió diciendo el chico, mientras empezaba a quitársela.

—Espera un momento. —El hombre del megáfono entró en su pequeño círculo. No tenía cara de que le importara estar a las cinco de la mañana haciendo simulacros para estudiantes universitarios, pero Arthur supuso que era porque los bomberos estaban hechos de otra pasta—. Tenemos que hablar contigo.

El español le dirigió una mirada dubitativa a Arthur, sus manos congeladas sobre el cinturón de la bata.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó este—, ¡ya me la devolverás otro día!

El chico murmuró un “gracias” antes de seguir a los bomberos.

Arthur podía sentir la mirada de Alfred en su nuca, preguntándole mentalmente que por qué otra persona llevaba su bata puesta cuando, según él, era un rancio a la hora de prestar cosas. ¡Bueno, había querido ser un caballero! No era asunto suyo. Y tampoco era un  _ rancio _ , solo no le gustaba que la gente estuviera toqueteando sus cosas.

A pesar de la emoción y del dolor de cabeza, Arthur se desplomó sobre la cama como si estuviera muerto y no se despertó hasta que sonó la alarma (esta vez, la del despertador) a las once.

Al ir a la sala común para hacerse el almuerzo se encontró con su bata, pulcramente doblada sobre la mesa de la salita. Probablemente el español habría visto cuál era su piso al sacar las llaves del bolsillo y se la había devuelto mientras él estaba dormido. Intentó ocultar su decepción, aunque sus compañeros ya se hubieran ido a clase y nadie pudiera ver cómo fruncía el ceño.

Aquello le habría servido de oportunidad para volver a hablar con él y preguntarle aunque fuera su nombre. A saber cuándo volvían a encontrarse en la lavandería. Arthur no sabía si podía esperar tanto, como tampoco sabía qué decir si se diera el caso. Podía ser resuelto en otros aspectos, pero en el tema de romance no tanto. ¿Cómo le pedías salir a alguien sin quedar como un soberano imbécil? ¿Y si al otro no le gustaban los chicos? Aunque estuviera bien solo como amigos, Arthur tampoco tenía mucha experiencia con ello. Aún se preguntaba cómo había llegado a hacerse amigo de Francis en primaria.

Con un gesto hosco recogió la bata, pero al levantarla de la mesa un papelito se cayó al suelo.

—Pero es que nadie tira su porquería en esta casa o —empezó a refunfuñar mientras lo recogía.

Pero aquello no era basura. Era un trozo de una hoja de cuaderno.

“ _ Gracias por hacer que no me quedara en el sitio. Un poco más y no lo cuento. Te debo una. ¿Puedo devolverte el favor invitándote a tomar algo un día de estos? Aquí tienes mi número. Soy Antonio! ;) _ ”

Arthur se quedó mirando la nota hasta que las palabras se quedaron grabadas en sus retinas y hubo memorizado el teléfono.

Había conseguido que el chico que le gustaba le diera su número sin siquiera pedírselo.

Benditos fueran los simulacros de incendios.


End file.
